Polysaccharide compounds in general have been used in many pharmaceutical applications, typically as structural materials (cellulosics) and as thickeners or diluents (starches, sugars, gums, etc.). Certain specialized carbohydrate-containing molecules are known to be antibiotic, for example derivatives of 2-aminogalactose and others, while cyclic polydextrans are known having 6, 7 and 8 glucose units. Such compounds are known as an inhibitor of pullulanase, an enzyme known to cleave the alpha(1.fwdarw.6) saccharide bonds of amylo-pectin, are known to form clathrates and are known to be active as chromatography supports. However, to the best of our knowledge cyclodextrans and related compounds are not known as a class of active pharmacutical treatment compositions.
Acne (acne vulgarous) is a chronic disorder of the skin generally confined to face, chest and back. Primary acne lesions appear as horny plugs (blackheads) which later can develop into pink papules, pustules, or nodules. The nodules can be tender, acute, localized collections of pus deep in the dermis. Large pustular lesions may develop and break down adjacent tissues to form lakes of pus, sinuses and characteristically pitted scars. Tests have shown that heredity is a major predisposing factor in the disease which is described as polygenic (some defects are caused by a group of genes) and is difficult to clearly delineate heredity effects. Acne typically has a puberty or post-puberty onset wherein pilosebaceous units enlarge and produce sebum. Acne can occur when an excess of sebum is produced or when the folicular openings are too small to permit the escape of increased sebum flow; or under both conditions. The duration of acne vulgarous after onset is highly variable and can persist into the fourth decade of life but typically peaks during the teen years and typically terminates in the third decade of life.
After years of research a number of treatments have been proposed including benzoyl peroxide, salyclic acid, sulfur, retinoids (vitamin A derivatives), repeated washings to reduce the population of skin microflora, antiseborrheic shampoos, and moderate exposure to the sun which have been shown to be somewhat beneficial in certain individuals. In severe cases, broad spectrum systemic antibiotics have been effective in treating inflammatory acne, preferably tetracycline is used. Lastly, in many cases anti-inflammatory drugs have reduced the severity of the acne outbreaks.
Clearly a substantial need exists for effective treatments of acne and related skin disorders that can reduce or alleviate the unsightly aspect of the skin disorder.